


Alduin pissed on my husband

by moonorchiids



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crack, Gen, Help, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Kynareth save me.
Kudos: 6





	Alduin pissed on my husband

"I've come to make an announcement: Alduin's a bitch-ass motherfucker. He pissed on my fucking husband. That's right. He took his dragon fuckin' scaly dick out and he pissed on my FUCKING husband, and he said his dick was THIIIIIS BIG, and I said that's disgusting. So I'm making a callout post on my Twitter.com. Alduin the World-eater, you got a small dick. It's the size of this septim except WAY smaller. And guess what? Here's what my Thu'um looks like. That's right, baby. Tall points, no quills, no pillows, look at that, it looks like a tentaclle hentai monster. He fucked my husband, so guess what, I'm gonna fuck Nirn! That's right, this is what you get! My SUPER LASER PISS! Except I'm not gonna piss on Nirnn. I'm gonna go higher. I'm pissing on MASSER AND SECUNDAAAAA! How do you like that, TITUS MEDE? I PISSED ON BOTH MOONS, YOU IDIOT! You have twenty-three hours before the piss DROPLETS hit the fucking realm of Mundus, now get out of my fucking sight before I piss on you too!" Noir screamed while Faendal cried in the corner.

...I can't think of anything else.


End file.
